


Show Me

by GuitarMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarMoogle/pseuds/GuitarMoogle
Summary: Quistis returns to Balamb Garden as an instructor, but has a proposition for an old student to return as well.
Relationships: Quistis Trepe & Xu, Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arisa_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_K/gifts).



> For Arisa_K, who doesn't get nearly as much of this ship as she needs. Thanks for giving me an excuse to dive back into my favorite Final Fantasy.

In the first spring after the compression of time, Balamb Garden had settled back down in its original resting place, nestled in the northern mountains of the island that shared its name, overlooking the sea. The winds from the west brought not only ocean breezes but tourists from the continent of Galbadia seeking to unwind with beaches, fishing, and sailing in the warming weather. Train whistles and the laughter of seagulls carried from the town of Balamb across the blue fields of late spring flowers and the Garden’s bells chimed as though to answer its call. 

The semester was over and the students had finished their exams. The atmosphere around the Garden had shifted from tense to relaxed. Candidates prepared to go back to their hometowns or take on summer jobs and instructors enjoyed a brief respite before preparing for summer courses. The operative crew remained, as ever, ready to deploy at a moment’s notice. In a time of relative peace, a small conflict or contract was still a common occurrence.

Quistis Trepe kneeled on the red carpet lining the small office she had been assigned three days earlier. She pulled old books out of a box and lined them on a low shelf. Her SeeD uniform still felt natural, despite not having worn it in a long while. She stood and rubbed her knees, exposed between her skirt and boots. She’d knelt so long that they had been indented by the carpet. She looked out the recessed window, past the potted ivy plants on the sill, at the outer buildings of the Garden and the distant ocean. 

“I’m still not even sure why I came back, Xu. It didn’t end well for me the first time.”

Her fellow SeeD placed another box on the wooden desk in the corner of the office. 

“Well, I’m happy to have you back,” Xu said. “And you’ll be a lot better off this time around. Getting out in the world helped you grow. Working with different people, learning to deal with their different personalities. The headmaster and mistress can see that.”

“I guess you’re right. I was naive. I thought I could be everyone’s friend and disciplinarian at the same time.”

“You’ll find the balance. Knowing you, you already have. Hey, and you’ve got your own office this time. Not bad.”

“It’s not a bad little space, is it?" Quistis laughed.

“And this is the last box of your stuff.”

“Thanks for the help, Xu.”

“Just like old times. I’ll see you around. I'm meeting Nida soon.” 

“Enjoy your date.”

“Ew, stop.”

Quistis smiled and waved as her friend walked out the door. She sat against the edge of the desk and picked up a mug of tea. It was cold now but wouldn’t fog her glasses. She sipped her tea and looked out the window again, listening to the songbirds sing. Her serenade was interrupted by what sounded like Xu and a male voice in the hallway. She couldn’t make out the words, but it was clear it was an argument. She put down her mug and hurried out the door. Xu was already walking away, behind a tall figure in a white coat. Quistis addressed him.

“Did you just come here to start trouble?”

He turned to look at her. He smirked. “Hey, _instructor_.”

She sighed and shook her head before taunting back. “I’m surprised you even showed up, honestly. Maybe you aren’t the same old Seifer afterall.”

“You can thank Fuujin for me being here. I probably wouldn’t have otherwise.”

“Let me guess. ‘GO. TALK’?” 

“Something like that. Let’s just get this over with.”

She motioned toward her office and he entered the door. He looked around before setting his eyes on her. 

“Have you thought about what we discussed? Imagine how many of the younger members must look up to you.” she asked.

"I don't want to be anyone's role model." He picked up a deck of cards sitting on her desk. “Maybe I’ll do it if you can beat me,” he said waving the cards in front of her. She took them out of his hand. 

“I can’t let you lose a bet that easily.” She turned her back as she put them on the shelf so as not to see the glare she knew was coming her way.

“Fine. You can count me out anyway. Working under Squall’s command would be miserable.”

“Squall knows how to leave you alone. Rinoa may not like the idea as much though.”

“She forgives quickly. I’m not worried about her.”

“Ah, so you are interested.”

“I didn’t say that,” he snapped. “Besides…” He struggled to find his words for a moment. “Raijin gets mopey when I’m not around, ya know? Wouldn’t be fair for me to just up and leave.”

“I see no reason the disciplinary committee couldn’t come along. They’re going to go wherever you go anyway. You know that.”

“Yeah, well maybe I just—”

“It’s fine, Seifer. I get it. You don’t have to make any more excuses. You don’t want to be here and that’s fine. I need to go make sure Xu is alright anyway. You know your way out.”

She started to open the door and spun around when she heard a bang next to her ear. He had her pinned between his arms with hands on the door on either side of her head. He looked into her eyes with his narrow gaze and leaned in close. She scowled back at him as he talked to her in a quiet, cold, and serious voice.

“Stop telling me how I feel. This is how you’ve always been. You think you’ve got everyone figured out when you don’t know anything about anything.”

“And you don’t know anything about women.”

He leaned in further. “I know a lot more than you think.”

Their faces were close enough that they breathed the same air. The wall they had built between them was so weak now that it would have crumbled at the slightest breeze. She reached behind her back and pressed the lock on the door panel.

“Then show me.”

Their wall fell, their lips met, and she lay her arms around his neck. He untied the knot of her necktie and pulled it free before tossing it to the floor. She kissed him more deeply as he opened her blouse to expose her skin. He dropped his hands to her hips, pressing them into his and lifting her skirt. She gasped as he lifted her into the air. She was pinned harder against the door now and wrapped her legs tightly around him. She couldn’t have freed herself if she tried, but she was already where she wanted to be. 

His hair was soft and tickled her face as he nuzzled into her neck and breasts. His nose filled with the scent of her perfume, and she held him tightly as he buried his face deeper still. She took the band from around the loose bun in her hair, shaking her long locks down around her shoulders.

She lay her head against his and grasped a handful of his hair. She wanted to keep him safe, to keep him sated, to keep him subdued. He turned around and let her down onto the desk. She didn’t want to let go of him and resisted as he pulled away. He unzipped her boot and pulled it off. He removed the other and looked at her. 

As he removed his shirt she felt his eyes differently. No longer only seeing her, but searing into her. As if her entire body were set on fire. She felt his eyes very differently as he looked at her there on the desk. Her skirt hiked, her shirt open, her hair down, and her legs bare. She liked the way she felt his eyes upon her. He showed her and showed her, never telling, never saying a word.


End file.
